Their Fate
by Cruel Angel's Love
Summary: Their journeys will take them far away from the ones they love... They'll meet again beyond the quickly clouding sky... Their Fate... They will wander... Various couples & Accepting requests.
1. Chapter 1

**Their Fate**

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned FullMetal, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer or this fanfiction. I don't own FullMetal Alchemist.

Please review

**Dedicated to Captain Kase**

**

* * *

**

Drabble #1

**Military Dogs**

Riza Hawkeye had adopted the dog three years ago. She creatively named him Black Hayate. She was a strict owner, but Black Hayate was her dog and he loved her.

She trained him to be a great military dog just like herself. He was to be obedient, well behaved, and above all, protective of all in danger.

And just like his owner- his 'Mommy,' Black Hayate was to watch over Roy Mustang wherever they were and no matter what rank he held.

As Riza Hawkeye became closer to Roy Mustang, Black Hayate also grew attached to the man. He couldn't help it, he was only following orders. He vaguely remembered why he had such a strict Mommy, and was glad that it hadn't been Roy Mustang.

Black Hayate was a dog of the military, just like his Mommy. He was still a gentle, loving dog, though…still, just like his Mommy.

Yes, the situation is quite funny. A dog of the military…owning a dog of the military.

**

* * *

**

**Drabble #2**

**You Have to Come Back**

"Mustang, I finally found a real lead on the Philosopher's Stone!" Edward said as he rushed into Mustang's office with a broad smile spreading across his face.

"Ah, that's wonderful, FullMetal. Where are you going?"

"Lior. I'd like to leave as soon as possible."

"Is next week too soon?" A smirk played on Roy's lips.

"Damn it, Mustang, I want to leave tomorrow."

"Edward," the smirk left Roy's lips. "You have work to do here."

"Like what," Edward spat back.

"Like finishing your report from your last mission. Besides working, you have to get permission from the higher-ups… And in order to submit a request, I need to know how long you're going to be gone."

"I don't know how long. But I'll be back soon."

"Of course you'll be back."

Edward sighed deeply and groaned. "Mustang, why don't you trust me?"

Mustang didn't answer. He made an undistinguishable mumble that had Edward smiling again.

"Trust me. I'll come back."

"FullMetal, you're not planning on leaving, are you?"

"Of course not."

"You're lying to me."

"Why would I lie to you?" Edward kept a straight face as Mustang broke down his lie.

Mustang sighed and frowned. "Get out. You're dismissed, FullMetal."

Edward saluted Mustang and left.

"You have to come back," Mustang whispered as he watched Edward's brilliant red jack slip through the open door.

* * *

Drabble #3

**A Sin for Your Thoughts**

Years ago, they had thought about it. Years ago, they had done it. They tried to bring back their Mother. It was a shame that their efforts and their sacrifices only created a creature ready and willing to kill them.

They had created a sin. A homunculus, born from the dead, a created human, but not truly a human. They were sins against nature…sins against God. Their thoughts had brought a sin.

Now, they sit in the dark, trying to find an answer to fix what they did. To rid the world of the sin they created.

Normally, the question would be, "A penny for your thoughts?"

But, this situation isn't normal, and neither are these children. So, I ask them, "A sin for your thoughts?"

…The sin you created with your thoughts…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist

* * *

**

**Their Fate**

**Drabble #4**

**Get Out**

"You're not invincible, Full Metal."

The blonde in the bed only mumbled and frowned at Colonel Roy Mustang.

"I told you to be careful… You shouldn't have left without Lieutenant Ross or Major Armstrong."

"Shut up, bastard."

"Now, now, Full Metal, it's not my fault you're in the hospital." The Colonel smirked and stared down at Edward.

"You sent me on the mission to find Scar."

"I told you to take a guard."

"Like they could help me," the blonde scoffed.

"Cheer up, my little bean, you're going to be on your own for a few hours. I must leave you and get back to my all-important paperwork."

"Thank goodness you're leaving. Good-bye, so long, farewell, leave."

"Oi, you're so cruel to be so small."

"Get out, bastard."

**Drabble #5**

**Can A God Die?**

He was powerful, I'll give him that. I will never forget him. He had a good head on his shoulders and he would have gone far. But, damn it, he was just too young…and just too smart…

A blonde haired man stood in front of a grave in Central Cemetery. Many of his old friends were buried beneath the soil.

"Lieutenant Havoc, what are you doing here so late at night?"

"Visiting Edward…"

"It wasn't your fault, you know…"

"Colonel… I watched him die… I couldn't help him… I let a kid die…"

"No… You didn't let a kid die… You watched a God die… A God of Alchemy. And no God belongs on this land… They're too good for it."

"Colonel… You miss him, don't you?"

The Colonel cleared his throat. "Of course I do. I miss every good soldier…"

"Colonel?"

"What?"

"You shouldn't lie in the presence of a God."

"Go home, Havoc, it's late. Get some sleep." And with that, the Colonel turned on his heel and left the cemetery. "And next time it's raining, bring a coat," the Colonel called.

"But… it's not raining…"

**Drabble #6**

**Pretty Baby**

It was raining… Raindrops dripped down beautiful blonde hair that hid golden eyes. The rain drops took the place of tears on the blonde's pale cheeks. He was usually tan, but he had been sick for a few weeks. He hadn't been able to be near his lover for weeks.

His lover wasn't a patient man…

"Roy, why did you betray me? Why did you cheat on me?"

"Ed… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you… You should know that."

"Shut up!" Edward screamed weakly. "You cheated on me."

"You have to understand… I thought you dead… I can't be alone…"

"So, you couldn't wait for me to die?"

"Ed…"

"Go fuck yourself, bastard."

"Ed? Please… You're okay now… I'm going to be with you from now on…"

Edward hissed and took in a deep breath.

"Please… Tell me you love me…"

"No… I don't love you…"

"Then how do you feel about me?"

"I…I ha…" Before Edward could finish speaking he fell to the ground as a bullet tore through his chest.

"I love you, Edward…"

Roy dropped to his knees as a gun was put to his temple.

_Why are you standing out in the rain, pretty baby?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Full Metal Alchemist Drabbles**

**Their Fate**

* * *

**Trust Me**

"Edward... You can't leave on your own..."

"I can...and I will, Alphonse..."

"But-!"

Edward cut his brother off. "No buts Al. This time-I go it alone."

"Why?"! Alphonse screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Because...Al... Just trust me... Please," Edward begged.

Edward Elric never begged, yet here he was... He was begging for his little brother to stay at home while he went on one of his most dangerous missions.

"Ed... Please, let me go with you."

"Alphonse... You're flesh and blood now... You're not invincible."

"Neither are you!"

"Al, you're not even used to your body yet. You need to stay home... I wouldn't be able to protect you if something happened out there."

"I can protect myself... It's not like I've completely forgotten how to fight, Brother. I can still run away if that is the case."

"Alphonse, just trust me. Just one more time. Trust me."

"Brother-"

"I know, I know... Trusting me before didn't turn out very well, but this time... this time everything will be fine. You'll see. I'll come home and stay with you. I'll never go on another mission after this, but I have to go now. This is my last one. And I'm not doing this for just the military... I have to find Mustang... He's out there somewhere-possibly hurt-I can't just let that rest on my conscience. It's my fault that he's gone missing, Al."

Alphonse heaved a deep sigh and stood to stand beside his brother in front of the door. "Just be careful, Brother... Remember, I trust you... Just this time, though..."

"Thank you, Al... All I wanted you to do was trust me..."

And with that, Edward stepped out of the door and into the December air.

_I'm happy he trusts me..._

_Just this once...it has to go right... _

_He trusts me again..._

_I have to come back to him..._

_And then... no more missions..._

_Trust me, Alphonse..._


End file.
